soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad DiMera
http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11382&ima=86718 | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Barista College student | title = | residence = Salem, USA | family = DiMera | parents = Stefano DiMera Madeline Peterson (deceased) Charles Woods (step-father) | siblings = Tony DiMera (step-brother; deceased) Renée DuMonde (deceased) Megan Hathaway (deceased) Lexie Carver Benjy Hawk (deceased) EJ DiMera | spouse = | romances = Mia McCormick Gabi Hernandez | children = Grace Brady (deceased) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Santo DiMera(deceased) | aunts/uncles = John Black | nieces/nephews = Theo Carver Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | cousins = André DiMera (deceased) Brady Black Belle Black | relatives = | color = #00CCCC | color text = #FFFFFF | species = }} Chad Michael Peterson-DiMera (formerly, Woods)http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11382&ima=86718 is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Chad has been portrayed by Casey Deidrick on contract status since June 19, 2009. =Character History= Mia and Grace Chad is first seen at the Java Cafe looking for his ex-girlfriend, Mia McCormick. He is hoping to reconcile with her but Mia rejects him.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11108&ima=66844 To get closer to her, Chad transfers highscools and gets a job at the Java. Chad realizes that something isn't right with Mia tries to find out about Mia's life while he was away in military school. He learns from a friend that Mia was in rehab while he was away. Chad knew Mia did not do drugs because when he experiment with them, she never even touched them.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11125&ima=68380 Mia convinces Chad that she is really a recovering addict and introduces her to her sponsor, Nicole Walker. Chad does back off but still believes Mia is hiding something.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11127&ima=68580 He teams up with his friend, Kinsey Sullivan to break up Mia and her boyfriend, Will Horton.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11138&ima=69257 Chad overhears Mia talking to Will about "a baby" and demands to know where their child is.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11175&ima=71019 Chad discovers that Mia gave their baby to Nicole and her husband EJ DiMera to raise.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11186&ima=72098 Despite many people trying to get him to leave Sydney with Nicole, Chad fights for custody.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=44&mea=11191&ima=72419 After months of going back and forth, Nicole shocks everyone by revealing that she'd switched Mia's daughter with Sami Brady's daughter. The baby, Grace Brady had died just 10 days before Chad's first appearance.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11214&ima=75027 Chad and Mia become closer as they mourn Grace's death.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11215&ima=75067 Chad is led to believe that he and Mia will eventually reunite despite the fact that she is still with Will. When he realizes there is no chance of them getting back together, he begins dating Gabi Hernandez. Mia is finally jealous and attempts to win Chad back and convinces him that she will dump Will soon.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11231&ima=76179 Chad dumps Gabi to persue Mia again but Gabi realizes that Mia is still with Will and returns to Gabi.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11234&ima=76495 True Paternity Chad becomes intrigued by his mother's relationship with Kate DiMera, Will's grandmother. He notices the tension between them but Madeline warns him that against hanging around with the DiMera family.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11310&ima=81587 Meanwhile, Chad deals with Mia trying to win him back which doesn't work.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11324&ima=82572 Chad and Will realize that Kate and Madeline are sharing a secret.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11329&ima=82975 Chad finally learns that Madeline was once a prostitute from Will.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11368&ima=85907 When Chad finally confronts Madeline about her past, she collapses from a brain aneurysm.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11378&ima=86534 Meanwhile his father, Charles Woods blames him for Madeline's death.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11393&ima=87399 He begins pressuring Kate tell him more about his mother's past and is suspicious when Stefano avoids him at all cost.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11393&ima=87399 Kate has a flashback of a conversation she had with Madeline before he death revealing that Chad is really Stefano's son.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=45&mea=11400&ima=87728 On November 8, Chad reveals to Will that he received an unmarked envelope with his birth certificate naming Stefano as his father.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=46&mea=11455&ima=101035 Chad doesn't tell Will that he thinks Kate sent the birth certificate and he later confronts her. She doesn't say whether she sent the envelope to him but warns him about the dangers of telling Stefano that they could be father and son.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=46&mea=11459&ima=101350 Chad confronts Stefano with a knife and Stefano thinks he is trying to kill him. Chad shocks him by revealing that they may be father and son and Stefano later confirms that he did sleep with Madeline. Kate suggests a DNA test so they can be sure.http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes/#cat=46&mea=11465&ima=101849 On December 3, 2010, the DNA test confirms that Stefano and Chad are father and son, however Chad wants nothing to do with new found family. Chad avoids Stefano during the holidays and when he returns, he still rejects Stefano. But Chad begins softoning towards his family when he learns that his nephew, Johnny is in the hospital and he secretly buys him a gift. =References= =External Links= Chad Woods Soapcentral.com